


You’re Loving & Caring Girlfriend, Medusa - A Passionate Night To Remember

by The_Love_Doctor_PhD



Series: Your Loving & Caring Girlfriend, Medusa [3]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fsub to Fdom, GFE, Hand Jobs, L-Bombs, Making Out, Monster Girl, Riding, Screenplay/Script Format, intimate, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Love_Doctor_PhD/pseuds/The_Love_Doctor_PhD
Summary: Following a lovely day out, which culminated in a magical proposal, Medusa and Her Heart are barely able to contain themselves until they reach their home. Now, with passions ignited and love in their hearts, our monstrous couple will truly have a night to remember in the final installment of the Medusa series.
Series: Your Loving & Caring Girlfriend, Medusa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090940





	You’re Loving & Caring Girlfriend, Medusa - A Passionate Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Text in *stars* indicates an action or emotion to evoke. Originally formatted for Reddit.
> 
> (Optional) text is just that, optional sound effects or lines that I feel could help add to the audio in some way
> 
> [Bracketed text] like this is me pointing out something directly to the performer.
> 
> Please feel free to add any ad libs, changes, or modifications to the script as you wish. Whatever makes you enjoy yourself making it!

*The scene opens in the hallway outside the couple’s apartment. The sounds of the couple making out and Medusa giggling in loving excitement can be heard, along with the sound of them occasionally bumping into the wall with a quiet thud*

*in between kisses, giggling and giddy* Okay, okay. Calm down for a moment, My Heart. At least let me get the door open before things get any hotter. *seductive giggle*

*She gives him one last long kiss*

*Sound of rummaging through a set of keys (Optional) followed by the sound of the Listener lightly smacking her butt with his hand*

*a surprised squeak* Darling! Control yourself for a minute, would you?

*joking tone* Don’t make me sic my hair on you, now.

*sound of the snakes in her hair hissing*

That’s right, just keep him busy for one… more… there!

*sound of the door being unlocked*

There, now, how about we continue this insi-mmmPH!

*sounds of him forcing her into another round of making out as they push themselves through the door and close it forcefully behind them, thudding against the door themselves*

*between kisses, flirty* My my, someone’s in a rare mood this evening. You haven’t been this enthusiastic since you returned from your week-long business trip.

*breaking the makeout session, teasing tone* What do you mean this is partly my fault?

*whispering* All I did was whisper into your ear what I was going to do to you when we got home. Is that so wrong, for a loving monster to tell her new fiancé how they’re both going to use each other on the night of their proposal? Things that would even make Aphrodite blush.

*sultry tone* Mmm, I can definitely feel your anticipation from the way you just tensed up like that. Now, what say we continue this in the bedroom, My Heart, and then the fun can really begin.

Think you can keep your hands to yourself just a bit longe-mmmPH!

*queue another makeout session*

*giggling, between kisses* Guess not.

*sounds of making out continues as they barge through another door, followed by the sounds of them falling onto their bed, Medusa making sounds of surprise and protest as they fall*

*breaking the kiss, slight concern* Darling, you need to be more careful! You could have hurt yourself if we didn’t land on the bed like that!

*brief pause* 

*softening* Aww, I can’t stay mad at you, My Heart. And don’t worry, I’m fine. I’m a lot more durable than you think.

*lounging, seductive tone* Well, here we are, together at last in our bedroom. Your new monster bride lying beneath you on the sheets, trembling with anticipation for you. It’s enough to drive most mortal women mad, I’d say. *giggling*

So, what do you plan to do to me first, My Heart? Should we play one of our little games where you ‘conquer’ your monstrous Medusa, or would you prefer if I took the upper hand first? The choice is yours.

*brief pause*

*intrigued* What do you mean you have ‘other plans?’ Whatever are you planning Darling?

‘Something more intimate?’ I’m not sure what you mean-

*He begins to run his fingers lightly up her legs underneath her dress. Ad lib some sounds that convey the idea of surprise and enjoyment from the sensations.*

*shakily, while still making sounds* Darling! No fair, you know my legs are my one weakness! 

Mmm, especially with how you send those tingles through them with your fingers!

*sounds of her dress being shifted upwards*

Now what are you doing? Shifting my dress up like thaAAAat!

*she’s caught by surprise with him now running his fingers along her inner thighs. Ad lib in a few more sounds of her, this time sounding whiny and needy for his touch*

*deep breath in and out* Oh gods, now you’re doing it to my inner thighs! 

*whining* You’re going so slow… so agonizingly slow up and down my legs. I can tell you’re enjoying doing this to meeeee!

*protesting* What? No, don’t stop! Just… be careful. You know how I get when you get me all worked up like this.

*A few more moments of her pleasures moans and sounds*

… There’s still more you want to do? But My Heart, the only other thing you can possibly do down there is - 

*realizing, giggling with anticipation* Oh, now I get it. You were just warming me up for this, weren’t you? 

*innocent sounding* Would you like some help slipping  
them off, Darling? No? Alright then, I’ll lie still for you.

*sounds of shuffling fabric and clothes as her panties are removed*

*sensual* There, now you have me just the way you want me. Now come, My Heart, and claim your monster bride.

*she takes in a sharp breath as he begins touching around her sex gingerly with his fingers, moaning a little*

[I have the idea in my head that a few words would be spoken at a high pitch, almost like a squeak, to signify him touching her somewhere sensitive. You can freely do these as you wish, or ignore this note, as it’s totally optional.]

Mmm, you’re always so gentle with your fingers, Darling. Like little shocks of lightning every time you touch me.

*breathy* And the way you part my lips like that… while pinning my legs open with your arms. The way you gently caress me there...

*he begins to gently play with her clit*

HaaAaaa! That’s it! You found it, Darling! Right there, keep playing with my clit, please!

*A few moments of sexy moaning and gasping as he continues to play with her*

Yes… right there, just like that… careful, not too fast, I want to enjoy this with you. Hmmmm…

*suddenly, with little warning, he begins to teasingly lick her pussy with this tongue*

*a short, surprised gasp (or however you would react to surprise cunnilingus!)* Oh, yes! Use that tongue on me, darling! Run it over every inch of me! 

*sounds of her receiving oral sex, interspersing the next lines in between pleasured sounds. Feel free to add any additional dialogue that you want, just have fun!*

That’s it, darling… keep running it up and down… yes, yes, push it inside me a little… mmhmm… 

Oh, yes, darling,keep playing with my clit, just like that! Keep that pressure! Oh, make me your plaything!

*sounds of her starting to build to a climax, her moans becoming louder and her breath shorter*

Yes… yes… oh, My Heart, I’m so close! Please, put me over the edge! Use your tongue, your fingers, something!

*begging* Please! Make your little monster cum for you, please!!!

*She reaches the end of her climax, letting out a cry of pleasure and ecstasy, winding down and panting heavily*

*panting between words* Oh, My Heart… are you… are you alright? 

Here, come up here with me. I want to be close to you for a moment. That’s it…

*(Optional) Sounds of shifting on the bed as he climbs up*

*breathless, relieved* Who, me? Yes, I’m fine. Just a little… light headed. *giggly*

You were amazing down there, My Heart. You know just where to go and exactly what it takes to make me squirm for you. Oh, if you could see the look on my face right now, I can’t help but smile after all the pleasure you just gave me.

*she gives him a loving kiss*

*coy* Mmm, I actually taste quite nice. I hope you enjoyed it. *giggly*

*sighing contently* I could lay here with you all night, My Heart. Just holding you like this… enjoying your warmth, the feeling of you pressed against me, all coiled around you.

*brief pause* 

*sultry* Oh don’t worry, My Heart. I haven’t forgotten what I promised you on the way up here. We still have all night to play our little games.

*sounds of weight shifting on the bed as he climbs up on top of her*

Oh really. Up for another round already? Someone could definitely give Atlas a run for his title. *giggling playfully*

*coyly* Well, I’m feeling ready again as well. But before we go again… may I have another kiss, My Heart? Pretty please?

*sounds of her taking a few moments to kiss him, followed by her laughing menacingly*

*menacing tone* Got you, darling.

*sounds of them wrestling in bed as she twists them around to have her be on top, with her giggling in a mixture of playfulness and menace, along with the snakes in her hair hissing during the tussle*

*grunting as she pins him down* There, now I get to be the monster this time. *playful giggling*

*breaking the menacing tone, back to playful and sultry* Oh, wipe that grin off of your face, darling. I just wanted to thank you after all that you just did for me. 

And I’ve got a LOT to make up for.

Let me just get this dress off so it doesn’t get in the way of my performance. 

*(Optional) sounds of her shuffling her sundress off and tossing it to the floor*

*coyly* There, all better. Now, how about a little… hands-on attention.

Here, darling, give me your hands. That’s it… now, rest them here, on my hips, just like that.

Now, go ahead and use those wonderful hands of yours to explore to your hearts content.

*Take a few moments for moaning as he runs his hands along her body*

Mmm, gods I love your hands on my skin. Just feeling you run those fingers along my stomach… my sides… my breasts. *sexy moan*

It’s okay, darling. You don’t need to hold back touching me. You can do whatever you want to me. Now that I’m your bride-to-be, I’m all yours now. 

*sexy, possessive* Of course, that also means that as my husband-to-be… THIS is all mine now too. *giggly*

Mmm, it feels so big already. How long have you been keeping this from me today, My Heart? 

*brief pause*

*playing up her concern, exaggerated gasp* Really, you’ve had this since the boardwalk? Aww, you poor thing, now I’m going to have to take care of it for you. It’s the least your new monster bride can do for you.

Here, let’s get these pants off, okay? I want to give it my full, undivided attention.

*(Optional) sounds of shifting clothes and she removes his pants* There we go.

Mmm, I’ll never get tired of seeing this lovely cock of your stand at attention like this. 

It’s nice to know that even if I can’t turn your body to stone, I can make you rock hard where it counts. *giggling to herself*

*playful* Oh, please! I’ve heard you make that exact same joke before!

*sultry, playfully menacing* Fine, if that’s how you’re going to be, then I’m going to make this agonizing for you.

Starting with wrapping my hand around your cock ever… so… slowly. Mmm, yes, just like that.

Don’t worry, My Heart, I promise not to use my claws or anything like that right now. But that doesn’t mean I can’t take my time and torture you just a little bit. *giggling*

Now, I’m going to start moving my fingers ever… so… slightly. Up and down this magnificent cock of yours. Squeezing it a little, rubbing that fat head of yours with my palm so agonizingly slow.

*enjoying herself* Mmm, that’s right, darling, I love hearing those moans of pleasurable agony coming from you. I love driving you wild like this, just like you did to me.

And now, for the last bit of fun before the main event. Now, don’t you finish on me yet, My Heart.

*sounds of her using her tongue to slowly lick over his cock, taking her time going from the base to the tip. If you would like to, feel free to finish with a kiss on his cock*

*giggling, pleased with herself* And how was that, Darling? I could tell it was driving you wild just by the way your hips were moving. Guess having this extra-long tongue isn’t so bad, after all. 

*sultry* But I think we’ve both been worked up enough, don’t you. And I’ve been dying to have you all afternoon.

Oh no, My Heart. This time it’s all about you. Just lie back and enjoy yourself, and let your loving, caring Medusa take care of your cock for you.

*Sounds of Medusa inhaling deeply and moaning as she sets herself up on the Listener’s cock*

Oh, gods! I’ll never get tired of that first feeling of you sliding into my pussy like that!

How does it feel, My Heart? How does it feel as my pussy wraps around your magnificent cock like this? 

*giggling* Good, I’m glad you haven’t forgotten the sensation. And it’s only going to get better from here.

*She begins to ride him, moaning and other sexy sounds filling the air*

*in between bouts of moaning* Oh yes, yes! Gods, it feels better than ever!

Please… put your hands on me, darling! Grab me wherever you like! My breasts, my hips, anything!

*a few more moments of her controlling the speed, moaning predictably, before she is forced down on his cock by him grabbing her hips*

*a surprised gasp* Oh YES! Force me down on that cock of yours with your hands on my hips!

*Her moans become a lot more pointed, forceful, and loud as he begins bouncing her up and down on his cock, using his hands on her hips to penetrate her deeply. [If you would like, feel free to edit in some sounds of their bodies slapping against one another]*

*losing herself in pleasure* That’s it, darling, fuck me deep! Don’t stop, keep fucking your dirty little monster! 

Yes yes YES! Conquer your Medusa!

*Her moans and grunts become quicker and louder as he begins to pick up his pace*

Oh, My Heart… Haaaa! I’m so close! Oh, you’re really going to make me cum again!

*heavy breathing and moaning* Please, kiss me! Just hold me close and kiss me!

*sounds of them having a messy makeout session, her moans muffled by their kisses*

*through her kisses and moans* Please… cum inside me! I want to feel you… finish inside!

*Her moans and squeaks get more and more frequent as they both get closer to an orgasm, before finishing together, her cry of ecstasy muffled by their kissing lips*

*Afterwards, she’s left panting and shaky, collapsed on his chest*

*exhausted, breathing heavy* Mmmm… no, no don’t pull out just yet. I want to keep it all inside me for a bit.

*a weak moan* Oh, I can still feel you twitching inside me. You don’t actually have Atlas’ stamina, do you? I don’t think I can take all of that again just yet. *a weak giggle*

*sighing contently* That felt amazing, My Heart. I don’t know how to describe it… it’s like my body was on fire, everything down there was so much more intense!

*cheerful giggle* Call me superstitious, but I can’t help but feel a little of Aphrodite’s magic was at work tonight. 

*she gives him a kiss*

So, are you ready to go again? Or is it okay if we take a quick nap first? You’ve positively drained me, My Heart. Even my hair is spent!

*brief pause*

*content sigh* You’re right, we have plenty more time where we can continue to do this. Let’s just rest for now, and see where the night takes us.

*yawning, sleepily* I’ve never felt so happy in all my days. Just knowing I’m yours now, always and forever. And nothing will ever change that now.

I love you, My Heart. 

*the audio ends*


End file.
